Amándote
by meliidelacruz
Summary: Ella con una vida terrible y el simplemente perfecto; Su cruce de caminos la deja devastada, el con una esposa y ella simplemente la amante pasa el tiempo y pasan muchas cosas y emociones: celos, amor, engaños, etc..
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Mi fin

Soy Isabella swan pero me gusta más bella , soy torpe de echo me caigo con mucha frecuencia pero soy bonita digamos que eso lo arregla a veces, tengo ojos cafés cabello marrón y soy de cuerpo flaca pero con lindas curvas; mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 4 años por culpa de Charlie el decidió que ya no quería estar con mi madre y eso la devasto. Mamá se quedo con mi custodia todo era genial, mamá me amaba y aunque estaba algo deschavetada sabia que seguía amando a Charlie; decía que ella era feliz nada mas conmigo pero no le creía sabia que le faltaba alguien, paso mucho tiempo deprimida pero de pronto llego Phil un hombre tan loco como ella algo menor pero era muy respetuoso y afectuoso conmigo ellos eran tan felices. Mamá por fin pudo olvidar a Charlie. De Charlie no volví a saber nada lo único era que vivía en un pueblo llamado forks, habían pasado ya 11 años desde que mamá se caso con Phil, lo quería como a mi padre fue lo más cercano que tuve, no éramos ricos pero tampoco pobres vivíamos bien Phil era jugador de beisbol no era muy bueno pero era pasable; Vivíamos en Phoenix me encantaba era sol todos los días casi no llovía pero un día callo una tormenta eléctrica y ellos tenían que ir ah un juego mamá no me quiso llevar Phil como siempre apoyo su decisión así que ellos se fueron. Hacia mi tarea y la colada cuando sonó el teléfono.

Corrí como atender el teléfono me caí en las escaleras pero llegue lo más pronto posible al teléfono

-¿Diga?

-¿Es usted Isabella swan?

-Si ¿que se le ofrece?

-Llamo de hospital Arizona Heart, soy el doctor matias romero lamento infórmale que sus padres tuvieron un trágico accidente y están muy graves me es urgente su presencia por favor

-¡Cómo! Si voy para haya

Y colgué esto no me puede estar pasando no no no no no ellos no la única familia que tengo, corro como loca agarrar un taxi lo único que salía de mi eran lagrimas así llegue a la recepción

-Disculpe enfermera me es urgente hablar con el doctor matias romero

-Está en la sala de espera 3

-Gracias

Y ahí estaba el doctor con cara de preocupación

-Doctor soy Isabella swan por favor dígame como están mis padres

-Un gusto señorita lamento informarle que sus padres están en un estado crítico están en coma

Y ahí fue donde colapse, me desmaye ya no aguantaba el dolor de saber que alas únicas personas que tenía estaban en coma lo vi todo negro lo último que escuche fue:

-Señorita Isabella por favor despierte ¡Una enfermera por favor!

Desperté en una cama de hospital no se si habían pasado días, horas o minutos solo sabía que estaba muy cansada y que mis padres estaban casi muertos

-Señorita Isabella que susto nos dio paso 2 días inconsciente

-Doctor por favor dígame como están mis padres se lo ruego

-Mira Isabella no quiero que te alteres pero..

-¿Pero qué? Por favor doctor no me ponga de los nervios

Estaba albarde de las lagrimas solo quería saber cómo estaban

-Sus padres murieron hoy por la mañana lo siento tanto pequeña

-¡No no no no no no! por favor dígame que es mentira

-Isabella clámate por favor necesito que estés calmada

Lloraba como si no hubiera mañana lo único que quería era que me digieran que esto era mentira pero muy dentro de mi sabía que era verdad, tenia que afrontar la realidad pero no quería mas bien no podía pero tenia que ser fuerte

-Te pondré un tranquilizante para que te calmes duerme yo me encargare de todo

Sabía que tenía razón e iba hacer lo que me pidió -Gracias doctor

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaba atolondrada la cabeza me daba vueltas mis ojos los siento pesados y solo puedo escuchar:

-Que vamos hacer con ella matias es muy pequeña para cuidarse sola y hasta donde sabemos no tiene a nadie

-Lo se ethan no quisiera que se la llevaran a un orfanato pero no podemos hacer nada apenas tiene 15 años tenemos que dejar que servicios sociales se encargue de ella y que encuentre algún familiar

-La tenemos que despertar el funeral es mañana

-Si solo la dejare dormir un poco mas

Y eso fue todo lo que escuche la verdad es que no quería despertar ni tampoco decir que si tengo a Charlie prefería ir a un orfanato no quería estar con el por el momento.

Estaba en fundada en un vestido negro con un saco negro también vinieron todos los conocidos de renee y de phil de echo ni conocía a nadie jamás me había gustado estar con sus amistades; Todos me daban el pésame y me miraban con la mira de "La pobre niña que perdió a sus padres alas 15" solo quería salir de ahí ya no lloraba se me habían gastado las lagrimas literalmente.

-Buenos días señoras y señores hoy estamos aquí por la pérdida de dos grandes personas….

Y a si empezó el pastor con el sermón; Creo que estaba tan exhorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando termino solo sabía que ya los i van ha enterrar no me quedo mas que ver, ya ni lloraba la gente me veía con pena mejor dicho con lastima pero los ignoraba olímpicamente después de eso me llevo servicios social al orfanato primero me habían preguntado que si tenia a otros familiares pero yo dije que no, que renee era hija única y que mis abuelos habían muerto y de la familia de phil no conocía a nadie ya que el no era mi padre, me preguntaron que si donde estaba mi padre yo le dije que había muerto y milagrosamente me creyeron; no quería ver a Charlie de verdad ha ese ser egoísta que se quiso separar de la mujer que lo amaba con tanta devoción.

Y así termine aquí, en un orfanato a los 15 años sola y devastada por la muerte de mis padres.

* * *

Estoy súper nerviosa este es mi primer fanfic espero a ver les agradado todavía falta mucho de la historia a si que espero que me lean… Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

Chicas de verdad lo siento fue un descuido mio me equivoque en el apellido no es denali es vulturi lo siento mucho, ya lo corregí..

Dicen que los amigos son la familia que siempre quisimos tener...

* * *

La vida sigue

_POV BELLA_

Hoy 13 de septiembre cumpliría 17 años, celebraría mi cumpleaños aunque por mi no haría nada pero mis amigos ross y jasper no lo dejaron pasar, ellos me enseñaron que la vida podía seguir después de la muerte de tus padres, ellos me ayudaron a volver a ser la bella que reía, estaba recostada en mi cama escapándome de ellos; Todavía recuerdo el primer día que entre al orfanato fue ese mismo día que los conocí

FLASHBACK

(2 años antes)

Tenía tanto miedo al estar aquí no conocía a nadie pero esta era la decisión que había tomado así que me limite a seguirla, me enseñaron mi cuarto lo compartía con una niña llamada rosalie no sabía si ella era agradable aunque no me importa mucho, tenía que apurarme porque tendría que ir a clases desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde y de ahí tendría que hacer mis deberes me asignaron lavar los pisos y limpiar la cocina. Ya eran las 8 aunque supongo que me dejarían entrar, me bañe y me puse el uniforme y fui hacia las clases, entre a la clase que era literatura la amaba, me encantaba leer y escribir a veces, fui al asiento vacío y así paso el resto de las clases los maestros entraban y salían jamás me presentaron y eso fue muy bueno porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Sonó la campana me imagino que es receso, espere a que todos salieran y fui la última en salir, iba caminando cuando escuche a una niña decir:

- ¡TU! Niña a la que se le murieron sus padres, ven aquí

Eso me había dolido como nunca, me voltee para encararla pero me sorprendí de lo que vi, una niña de cabello rubio le había pegado una bofetada y le estaba diciendo:

- Deja la en paz tanya deja de meterte donde no te importa

- Mira rosalie cállate no te estaba hablando a ti le hablaba a esa estúpida de ahí

- Ya tanya deja la de insultarla, !por lo menos a ella no la dejaron sus padres como a ti¡

Vi como sus ojos se empezaron a poner rojos por el enojo de las palabras de rosalie eso había sido cruel pero no me podía poner a defender a la que me había ofendido, y con eso ala que correspondía al nombre de tanya se marcho

- Hola soy rosalie hale, lamento mucho lo que acaba de suceder tanya siempre hace lo mismo con las nuevas

- No te preocupes, y gracias por defenderme soy Isabella pero prefiero que me digan bella

- Un gusto bella, de hecho soy tu compañera de cuarto por cierto lamento mucho lo de tus padres, yo pase lo mismo hace 3 años cuando tenía 12 se cómo se siente pero si me permites no quiero que pases sola por esto, me gustaría que me vieras como…

Vi como se empezaba a apenar y me dijo – Como una hermana

No quería, ella era una buena persona pero la verdad no quería que nadie se metiera en mi vida pero no se algo me dijo dentro de mi que le digiera que si, lo estaba pensando cuando ella dijo:

- Si no quieres no, de verdad lo siento no quería incomodart…

La interrumpí y le dije

- La verdad es que me gustaría mucho

- Gracias bella de verdad no te vas a arrepentir, ven te voy a presentar a mi hermano

- ¿Tienes hermano?

- Bueno mi hermano de sangre no es, pero lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano de verdad se llama jasper whitlock

FIN FLASHBACK

Y a si fue como el día de hoy son mis hermanos, a ross le tocaban los mismos deberes a si que siempre estábamos juntas y a jasper lo veíamos después de terminar nuestros deberes y a si fueron todos los días desde hace 2 años, les conté lo de "Charlie" y para mi sorpresa no lo tomaron mal simplemente dijeron que apoyaban mi decisión sea cual fuera..

Entro rosalie ala habitación diciendo - Bella ¿Estás ahí?

- Si ross solo vine a buscar algo

- Aja bella hare como que te creo, pero apúrate ya vamos a partir el pastel

Y ahí estaba yo disque comiendo pastel cuando entro la directora llamándonos a ross a jasper y a mi

- Miren niños es muy sorprendente y gratificante para mi informarles que

Los tres estábamos con cara de ¿WTF?

- Serán adoptados los 3 por las mismas personas..

No lo pasábamos a creer era casi imposible que a 3 muchachos de 17 años nos quisieran adoptar

- Quiero que recojan sus cosas mañana los pasaran a buscar, ya no tengo más que decir les a si que ya se pueden retirar

Y a si nos fuimos los 3 calladitos al mismo cuarto al de ross y el mío, jasper se retiro para recoger sus cosas nosotras hicimos lo mismo en un silencio perturbador a si también nos dormimos

Eran las 7 de la mañana, estábamos juntos en las puertas del orfanato esperando a "ellos" estábamos muy nerviosos porque ni siquiera nos dijeron sus nombres o apellidos, cuando llego una limosina y salió el chofer diciendo

- ¡Buenas días jóvenes! Bienvenidos a la familia vulturi, los señores los esperan en la casa.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que dejen reviews, al igual a ver les agradado;Chicas de verdad lo siento fue un descuido mio me equivoque en el apellido no es denali es vulturi lo siento mucho, de todas maneras ya lo por leerme xoxo..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

Ahí esta el capitulo espero que les guste..

* * *

Un nuevo comienzo

_POV BELLA_

_- ¡Buenas días jóvenes! Bienvenidos a la familia vulturi, los señores los esperan en la casa._

Subimos a la limosina después de la bienvenida, el chofer no dijo nada más, pensábamos los 3 que iríamos a la casa de los señores vulturi pero la sorpresa que nos dimos cuando nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto

- ¿Bells? Es mi imaginación o vamos al aeropuerto

- Si ross , de hecho ya casi llegamos

De repente se bajo el chofer y dijo – Hasta aquí llego yo, ustedes tomaran el yet privado de los señores, su nueva casa está en Volterra, Italia

Los 3 nos quedamos con cara de ¿Volterra?, en mi vida había viajado a Italia y me daba mucha ilusión de hecho, pero al igual de mi nueva familia me daba terror conocerla; ¿Y si no nos querían? ¿Qué haríamos?. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue tranquilizarme y tomar el yet con ross y jasper

- ¡Wau! Qué avión eh. Dijo jasper

- Ya se está hermoso se ve que los señores vulturis tienen mucho dinero aunque no importa eso, lo que importa es que nos quieran

- Tienes razón ross, te mentiría si te digiera que estoy calmada y que no me da miedo

Y así nos la pasamos ross y yo hablando de los señores "Vulturis" hasta que se durmió ross; Jasper que hasta el momento estaba muy callado, el era así pero nada mas con la gente que no conocía por eso se me hizo extraño que estuviera muy pero muy callado durante el vuelo, por eso decidí ir hablar aprovechando que ross estaba dormida

- Jazz ¿Estás bien?

- No se bells, te digo la verdad tengo miedo a que las lastimen no cualquiera adopta a 2 muchachas de 17 y a un muchacho de 18, eso me preocupa mucho

(Me dijo jazz angustiado)

- Lo se jazz pero no podemos hacer mas nada que esperar a conocerlos y tranquilo nosotros podemos superar cualquier cosa ya sabes. (sonreímos los 2)

- Gracias bells por todo, eres mi hermana aunque no de sangre pero si de corazón te quiero mucho a ti y a ross

- De nada jazz ya vas a ver que la vida nos va a sonreír, lo bueno es que por fin salimos de ahí.

- Si bells eso es lo bueno..

Y a si nos dormimos juntos.

Me levante por que ross me despertó diciendo que ya habíamos llegado, y a si nos bajamos del yet nerviosos pero felices de estar en un nuevo país

- Quiero que me prometan algo

- Si bella. Lo dijeron en coro jazz y ross

- Quiero que olvidemos las tristezas, los malos momentos eso se quedo cuando agarramos ese yet para venir a Volterra

- Claro bells todo eso lo dejamos en Phoenix, se que nuestros padres donde quieran que estén nos desean lo mejor, ellos quieren que seamos felices. Dijo jasper

- ¡Sera un nuevo comienzo para nosotros!. Dijo ross

Reímos con la ocurrencia de ross pero sabíamos que era verdad y con eso agarramos la limosina que esperaba por nosotros. Llegamos a la casa de los señores vulturis, por lo que sabíamos era que eran 3 los señores; Aro, Cayo y Marco. Era muy hermosa su casa de hecho en lugar de casa parecía castillo, llegamos a la sala por lo que vimos nos esperaban..

Vimos a 3 hombres muy apuestos al frente de un grupo de 7 personas

- Sean bienvenidos queridos soy Aro vulturi ellos son mis hermanos Cayo y el Marco, ¡Oh! Isabella eres más hermosa que en la foto y tú no te quedas atrás Rosalie eres muy hermosa también, tu jasper vas a has de ser todo un rompe corazones

Nos apenamos mucho, fue jasper el que hablo;

- Muchas gracias por alagar a mis hermanas señor aro

- Oh hijo no tienes nada que agradecer digo lo que veo nada mas, quiero presentarles a algunos de nuestra servidumbre, son: Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Dimetri, Félix, Heidi y Renata

- Mucho gusto. Dijimos los 3

- Por favor retírense. Le dijo aro a la servidumbre

Nos dejaron en la estancia con los señores vulturis

Hablo el señor Marco - Me da mucho gusto que estén aquí de verdad no se imaginaban cuanto deseábamos que estuvieran aquí.

La verdad es que no entendía por qué hombres tan guapos y ricos no podían tener hijos, la verdad creo que ross y jazz no pensaban diferente que yo; Ellos se dieron cuenta en lo que estábamos pensando y empezaron hablar primero fue el señor aro

- Ustedes se preguntaran porque nosotros no podemos tener hijos la verdad es que los 3 somos estériles, tuvimos esposas pero siempre fueron interesadas jamás fueron sus sentimientos verdaderos…

- Adoptar fue nuestra opción más favorable, pero no estábamos en condiciones de cuidar a niños chicos. Dijo Cayo

- Y decidimos adoptar a 3 muchachos que se trataban como hermanos mas no lo eran; Ustedes no tenían lasos de sangre y aun a si se quieren como si lo fueran y ahí nos vimos reflejados nosotros porque nosotros somos medios hermanos por parte de padre. Aunque no crean hablan muy bien de ustedes, que se ayudan en todo sea malo o bueno, y eso muy parecido a nosotros. Dijo Marco

Ross y yo estábamos en lágrimas y jasper con semblante triste al escuchar su historia, jamás nos imaginábamos esto; así que yo hable

- De verdad sentimos lo que han pasado, tanto dolor en sus vidas nosotros comprendemos, la vida igual no fue fácil para nosotros y les damos las gracias por haber nos adoptado no saben lo que significo para nosotros salir del orfanato

- Como dice bella los comprendemos y ahora es mejor dejarlo en el pasado eso, ahora seremos una familia. Dijo ross

- Una gran familia. Dijo jazz

- Más que de acuerdo queridos hijos porque aunque tenemos poco tiempo de conocerlos los considero como tal como mis HIJOS. Dijo Aro

- Hermano igual son mis hijos, gracias por aceptar niños porque van a ser mis niños y seremos muy felices juntos. Dijo Cayo

- ¡Eh! Igual son míos digo nuestros, los quiero familia. Dijo Marco

- ¡Y por favor no nos digan señores!. Dijeron Aro, Cayo y Marco

Los 6 nos reímos por tantas ocurrencias y a si platicamos hasta que dieron las 12 cada uno se fue a los cuartos, por petición de ross y mía dormiríamos juntas, jazz se despidió de nostras con un beso y se fue a dormir.

No podía dormir después de tantas emociones de verdad Aro, Cayo y Marco me caían muy bien eran muy agradables y sabia que seriamos una gran familia, también se que jazz se quedo tranquilo porque sabía que nos querían y ross a pesar de a veces ser algo fría con los desconocidos se llevo muy bien con ellos; la verdad es que ya los queríamos, ross y yo hablamos antes de dormirse ella y me dijo que ya los quería y pues de mi ni se diga me robaron el corazón los 3, sabía que este sería un nuevo comienzo para los 6…

* * *

Han pasado 5 años desde que llegamos con nuestros papás…

FLASHBACK

(4 años antes)

Este año se puede considerar el mejor año que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, la verdad nos la hemos pasado muy bien nos metimos a la escuela; Siempre salíamos con Aro, Cayo, y Marco a museos o a parques o a veces nos quedábamos viendo una que otra película era genial.

- Hola bells, necesito hablar contigo

- Claro ross dime

- Yo se que… Mira el punto es que quiero organizarles una cena a Aro, Cayo y Marco

- Eso suena genial ross, ¿Dónde está jazz? Quiero hablar con los 2 de hecho

Y con eso entro jazz con un montón de libros creo que tenia examen

- Jazz qué bueno que llegas bells quiere hablar con nosotros

- Si dime bells, bueno corrección dinos

- Mmm este es que yo sé que es pronto y que a pasado nada mas un año pero Aro, Cayo y Marco se han ganado paso a paso que para mí que les diga PAPÁS

- Tienes razón bells yo igual siento eso ¿Tu qué opinas ross?

- Para mi igual sean ganado ese derecho, ¡ya se chicos ahí que decirles en la fiesta!

- ¿Qué fiesta ross? Pregunto jazz

- La que dares a nuestros papás jazz

Se escuchaba la emoción en su voz y yo tampoco estaba indiferente estaba tan emocionada como ross al igual que jazz

- Claro a nuestro papás. Dijo jazz

- Si a NUESTROS PAPÁS. Dije yo

Estábamos tan atareados por la fiesta todo iba a salir perfecto los sabíamos ross, jazz y yo

- ¡SOPRESA!. Gritamos todos

- Ahí niños gracias pero ¿porque es la fiesta?. Dijo Aro

- Si niños dígannos. Dijo Marco

- Me es muy gratificante que nos hicieran una fiesta para nosotros niños. Dijo Cayo

- La razón de la fiesta es que los queremos mucho ¡PAPÁS!

Dijimos ross, jazz y yo al mismo tiempo, vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de los 3

- ¡Oh! Mis hijos, mis queridos hijos cuanto los amo. Dijo Aro

- Niños los amo mucho no saben la felicidad que nos dan. Dijo Cayo

- Gracias por darnos el honor de ser sus padres, jamás podremos reemplazar el lugar que tienen sus papás pero si tenemos un nuevo lugar en sus vidas los amo. Dijo Marco

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y a si fue que los llamábamos padres a los 3, somos muy felices, yo estudio la carrera de literatura ya estoy por terminarla a mis 22 años, ross en cambio estudia derecho al igual que yo ya casi va a terminarla y jazz estudia arquitectura el ya la termino a sus 23 años..

- Señorita Isabella vulturi me diría una razón por la cual romeo y Julieta s deberían de enamorar si ellos eran de familias enemistadas…

Nos cambiamos los apellidos ya hace tiempo lo decidimos para dejar el pasado atrás, salimos de clase angela y yo, ella era una gran amida y muy agradable y a mis papás les cae bien porque no es interesada creo que están algo traumados.

Íbamos caminando hacia la cafetería que estaba a las afueras de la escuela cuando vi a un hombre bajando de un volvo plateado, demasiado hermoso para no voltearlo a ver, tiene cabello de un tono color cobrizo, tez blanca, ojos de color verdes esmeraldas y un cuerpo ¡DIOS! Hasta debajo de la ropa se le veía su bien formado cuerpo, iba con una señora muy parecida a el;

Y ahí me quede observándolo desde lejos….

* * *

Ahí bellita no sabes lo que te espera jiji... Ya casi aparecen los Cullen y se pondrá mas interesante... Espero que les haya agradado, ¿review? por fis :), y claro que lo seguiré gracias por dejar review maleja twihard.. Gracias por leerme.. Xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

Espero que les guste el pov edward..

"Bastante trabajo me ha costado cometer mis pecados como para malbaratarlos en arrepentimientos vanos" Joaquín Sabina

* * *

Mi vida

_POV EDWARD_

Decir que mi vida es perfecta es quedarse corto; Mi familia es una de las más adineradas de Italia, son dueños de las 10 mejores universidades del mundo y de algunos negocios mas, soy Edward Cullen tengo 25 años, termine mi carrera de administración y para decir la verdad siempre uso a las mujeres se el efecto que causo en ellas y de eso me aprovecho; Me acuesto con ellas y después ni una mirada les dirijo, no las engaño yo les hablo claro, a la única que ame fue a leach clearwater mi primera novia, después de ella no he vuelto a amar a nadie, ella me rompió el corazón no la odio pero me enseño a no confiar en las mujeres que amas y que los sentimientos sirven nada más para arruinar una "relación".

FLASHBACK

( 5 Años antes)

- Leach entiendes que yo te amo, no me dejes por favor; Te amo demasiado para dejarte

- Edward.. Tú no sabes nada si amas a alguien nunca se lo digas porque solo conseguirás que ella te use a su antojo, Edward yo no te amo ni nada de eso, eres guapo si pero yo no te puedo amar eres un buen "niño" pero hasta ahí

- No no no leach por favor solo inténtalo créeme jamás te arrepentirás de amarme por favor leach

- No Edward, deja de rebajarte ya no sigas, ¡ADIOS!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y desde ahí solo las uso a mi antojo a las mujeres menos a mi mamá y mi hermana, tengo 2 hermanos y a diferencia de mi ellos son muy agradables, la más chica es Alice tiene 22 años y estudia diseñadora de modas, le encantan las compras y vestir a todo la familia a veces es algo odiosa pero es mi hermana y a si la quiero, mi hermano mayor se llama emmett tiene 26 años, el es algo mujeriego pero no un sínico como yo, le encanta reír o burlarse de todo, antes éramos muy unidos la verdad es que no se qué paso para distanciarnos pero creo que es mi comportamiento el que le molesta.

Tenía un amigo llamado Jacob Black, éramos los más cabrones de la universidad siempre salíamos a "cazar" como nosotros le decíamos, era muy divertido siempre íbamos a los clubs más caros buscábamos a las más hermosas y nos las llevábamos a la cama, nos dábamos un buen revolcón y ya; Jamás fui de esos de ¿salimos otra vez? o quisiera repetir.. Pero a Jacob una muchachita le canto sus verdades y de ahí no fue más el mismo, empezó a cambiar su forma de ser, ya no quería salir conmigo, y eso era raro hasta que me dijo que ya no quería seguir siendo el mismo idiota que había sido y que si yo quería cambiar con el; La verdad lo quería mucho pero no para cambiar mi forma de ser es más, me reí en su cara y le dije que se dejara de estupideces y el me dijo que si no quería cambiar ese era mi problema porque el si lo haría para esperar a su "verdadera princesa" puras tonterías. Y así desapareció de mi vida o yo de la de el..

Soy de las personas que como siempre lo tuve todo, pienso que las clases social si importan y mucho, jamás me acostaría con una simplona, fea o pobre ¡JA! Me refiero a nadie que no este a mi nivel..

Por cierto lo menos importante, tengo una prometida se llama Irina denali su familia se encarga de hacer campañas publicitarias y esas cosas; Ella esta de viaje por 4 meses y es un alivio no tener que aguantarla; Me caso con ella porque quiero salvar mi reputación, todos me tiene como el soltero más codiciado, mujeriego y cotizado del país y para ser negocios eso no es favorable y por eso es que aguanto a mi odiosa y querida prometida.. No le soy fiel ni nada de eso, la engaño y ella lo sabe pero está feliz de casarse con el "Edward Cullen el hijo de una de las familias más prestigiadas" a mí me da igual, yo se que mi familia no quiere que me case pero ellos dicen que si mi decisión me hace feliz que adelante.

Irina es a veces un castre pero muy buena en la cama y tantito agradable cuando se le da la gana, no la amo es mas no si la quiero…

Mi familia y yo vivimos en volterra Italia, a Esme "mi mamá" le encanta esta ciudad porque aquí conoció a mi padre a Carlisle

Estaba con mamá en la casa cuando dijo:

- Edward vamos a la universidad que tengo decorar de nuevo la biblioteca

Esme es una famosa decoradora de Italia, pero ya no trabaja más que en ocasiones muy especiales, ella es muy dulce y la amo tanto

- Claro mamá

Mamá se metió hacer sus cosas a la universidad y yo me quede ahí observando pasa a los estudiantes, de hecho había una que otra que se quería meter con el hijo de los directores pero la verdad no quería meterme en problemas y así se me fue el tiempo hasta que Esme salió

- Edward vamos al restaurante que esta aquí afuera de la universidad de verdad tengo mucha hambre y tengo que regresar en menos de una hora

Habíamos llegado al restaurante; Comíamos tranquilamente hasta que mamá me dijo – Edward ya tengo que regresar, no podremos tomar el café juntos pero quiero que me esperes, aquí alado hay una cafetería y hacen un café exquisito y ahí puedes esperarme, por favor ve a tomarlo, si quieres llama a Alice para que no estés solo

- Si mamá iré a tomar el café pero no con Alice, necesito un ratito estar en paz y no creo que Alice sea mucha paz que digamos así que no te preocupes, anda ve yo ahorita pago y voy al café para que te espere ¿OK?

Se fue con un asentimiento de cabeza, pague la cuenta y me fui a la dichosa cafetería; La verdad no tenía ganas de tomarlo en esa cafetería quería ir a starbucks pero no me podía alejarme tanto ya starbucks quedaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Entre y pedí un café, me senté en una de las mesas más alejadas pero lo que jamás pensé ver fue a la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida parecía un ángel de cabellos marrón; Estaba sola, leyendo sentido y sensibilidad ver la ahí tan bella, no me pude resistir y fui con ella

- ¿Hola? ¿Estas sola?

Alzo su mirada y por dios que tiene unos ojos hermosos de color chocolate que te invitan involuntariamente a perderte en ellos, tardo varios segundos en responderme pero solo asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Me puedo sentar?

- Claro siéntate…

* * *

Adivinen quien es esa chica de la cafetería jiji... Espero reviews por fis, quiero que les agrade el pov edward hice lo mejor que pude..gracias a las que dejaron reviews y a las que leyeron.. Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

Chicas de verdad siento el retraso es que estado algo ocupada pero ahí esta el capitulo..

* * *

Empezando a mentir

_POV BELLA_

Entre ala cafetería con angela, siempre era tan agradable estar con ella nunca teníamos que llenar los silencios; Llegamos hasta la mesa mas alejada de la cafetería donde siempre nos sentábamos, la verdad es que me encantaba este lugar siempre era agradable estar sola o acompañada aquí, pedimos los cafés y seguimos en silencio, no se que o en quien pensaba ella lo que sabía yo era que estaba pensando en ese hombre de ojos esmeraldas ese dios griego ese adonis, guapo era quedarse corta con lo que el era. Y así se me paso el tiempo…

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Sí?

- Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a trabajar ya sabes que mis cuentas no se pagan solas. Me dijo con un tono bromista

- Si angela, nos vemos mañana te quiero

- Yo igual te quiero bella, me saludas a Rosalie y jasper

- Claro yo te los saludo

La verdad es que no me quería ir todavía faltaba como 2 horas para entrar a mi siguiente clase a si que pedí otro café, saque mi libro favorito "sentido y sensibilidad" de Jane Austen lo había leído tantas veces que me lo sabía de memoria, el libro me hacía pensar en la importancia del dinero como 2 personas no se podían querer por que la madre de una de ellas no los dejaba casarse por la falta de dinero de la otra, a mi no me importaba mucho el dinero pero sabía que era indispensable para una vida cómoda..

Nunca me había gustado que alzaran por mi apellido "VULTURI", mis papás eran dueños de una cadena de hoteles, de varios restaurantes y de una marca de ropa muy importantes en todo el mundo por ello éramos bien pero muy bien reconocidos, decían que nuestro apellido infundía respeto y temor eso era no se raro. Casi nadie que se nos acercaba a nosotros (ross, jazz y yo) eran desinteresados, los interesados y las víboras (así le decimos ross y yo) siempre se querían juntar con los hijos de _una de las familias más adineradas de Italia, _con ese tipo de personas nos tocaba lidiar en el transcurso de nuestras vidas, ross me había enseñado a no dejarme de nadie, que jamás me dejara intimidar, que si alguien jugaba a lastimarme yo también podía jugar así y sabía que podía ganar había aprendido de la mejor de ross, jazz me había enseñado que tenia que tener paciencia y yo les había enseñado a ser tercos que si querían algo que no lo dejaran hasta conseguirlo; así nos complementábamos.

Estos días estaba pensando en independizarme un poco, empezar a vivir en un departamento pagado por mí y así, no es que no me gustara vivir con lujos pero ya era justo que empezara a labrar mi futuro, ross y jazz estaban de viaje de estudios así que nada mas sabían mis papás, todavía estábamos en las negociaciones pero sabía que estaba a un paso de ganar….

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien me hablaba

- ¿Hola? ¿Estas sola?

Alcé la mirada y encontré con algo que me dejo congelada, ahí estaba ese dios griego, el adonis y me estaba hablando a mí, tarde varios segundos en contestar, no encontraba mi voz para decirle que si estaba sola, estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder hablar así que lo único que hice fue un asentimiento con la cabeza

- ¿Me puedo sentar?. Dijo señalando la silla que estaba frente a mi; ¡OMG! El quería sentarse conmigo no se de donde saque voz y le respondí

- Claro siéntate..

Agradeció y se sentó, nos quedamos viéndonos unos segundos que parecían horas..

- Soy Edward Cullen ¿Tu?

Me parecía conocido su apellido pero lo deje pasar

- Bueno yo soy este bueno soy..

- Si quieres no me digas, no es algo bueno decirle tu nombre a un completo desconocido, lo que te puedo decir a mi favor es que no pienso secuestrarte. Bromeo

Si le quería darle mi nombre pero sabía que tenía que decirle mi apellido, sabía que si se lo decía el seria agradable conmigo no sería verdadero su interés en mi.. Así que mi única solución fue decirle

- Un gusto Edward, soy Isabella swan.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y sentí como una corriente eléctrica literalmente, retire mi mano rápidamente, me dedico una sonrisa torcida;

- Créeme Isabella el gusto es mío.

Luche para no sonrojarme, sabía que me estaba coqueteando descaradamente, pensaba que me deslumbraba y la verdad es que si lo estaba haciendo, pero si él lo hacía descaradamente yo también podía le i va a dejar claro que él no era el único que podía jugar así, le sonreí coquetamente. Me mordí y pase mi lengua sobre mis labios sabiendo que eso lo provocaría.

- Dime bella por favor Isabella suena muy formal. Le dije seductoramente

- Claro bella como tu digas… Vi el deseo en sus ojos y yo no estaba mejor que el yo igual lo deseaba y mucho.

No era una pervertida ni nada por el estilo de hecho era algo tímida en el tema del sexo, pero con este hombre te daban ganas de devorártelo de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba

- Y dime bella ¿Tienes novio?

- No, no tengo y ¿Tu?.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al recodar a James Witherdale el fue mi único novio formal que tuve, lo conocieron mis hermanos y mis papás, el era muy lindo de hecho lo quería mucho pero no lo amaba, el se tuvo que ir del país a _Washington_ D. C. a estudiar y decidimos romper por lo sano..

Tan absorta estaba recordando que solo me saco esa voz aterciopelada

- No, no tengo novia… Dijo muy nervioso pero lo deje pasar

- Y que haces aquí ¿bella?

Carajo y ahora ¿Que le digo?, ósea el tipo si estaba buenísimo y todo pero que le podía decir "mira voy a la universidad que esta por aquí" y después de eso el fuera ahí y preguntara por una tal bella swan y lo único que le dirían es que solo había una y se apellidaba "vulturi" y todo se fuera ala fregada, no no no eso no lo permitiría

- Bueno es que trabajo aquí, estoy esperando mi turno

- Ah … Iba a decir algo mas pero sonó su celular, reviso me imagino el nombre y me dijo

- ¿Me permites?.. – Claro. Le dije

Lo veía hablar, se le notaba molesto se había puesto una mano en el puente de la nariz y después se masajeaba las sienes

- Bella me tengo ir, dame tu número para marcarte para después vernos. Dijo tan mando que me puso ¡DIOS! Moje mis bragas con tan solo haberlo escuchado hablar así.

- Claro.. Le extendí una servilleta con mi numero

- Nos vemos después bella, lo prometo. Dijo con tan seductoramente y se fue.

Me dejo perpleja le había dado mi numero a alguien que apenas conocía y yo sabia lo que quería decir con eso de "_nos vemos después" _nunca fui una chica de una sola noche pero es que con Edward sabía que no me podría resistir con el no me importa ser de una sola noche…

Deje de pensar en eso y lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir un puesto en esta cafetería aquí y lo necesitaba ¡Ahora! Así que agarre todas mis cosas de las mesa y me pare hacia al camarero y le dije

- Disculpe, me puede permitir hablar con el gerente o con el jefe de este establecimiento

- El gerente no está pero el jefe si, déjeme ver si la puede atender. Me dijo muy amable el camarero

Se retiro y me quede en la barra esperándolo..

- El señor si la va a poder atender, pase por favor

- Claro, gracias

Me encamino hacía donde me quería imaginar que era la oficina del "jefe"

Abrí la puerta media nerviosa, era la primera vez que pediría trabajo, se que sonaba ilógico que por un hombre trabajara porque yo no tenía la necesidad de trabajar pero no era solo por no quería que descubriera mis mentiras era por mí, y si tenía este trabajo seria el comienzo de mi nueva vida. Pensé feliz

- Buenas tardes, ¿Me permite pasar?

- Claro pase, soy Jacob Black el dueño ¿Se le ofrece algo?

* * *

¿Reviews? como creen que a edward le haya caído que bella no es rica según el jiji. bueno espero que les ha ya gustado de verdad, gracias por los reviews y por los follows y los favs. Díganme si quieren otro pov edward por fis. Gracias por leerme Xoxo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

Chicas siento el retraso espero y les guste el capitulo..

* * *

Mis acciones y mis consecuencias

_POV BELLA_

A pasado un mes desde que me independice de mis papás, a veces es difícil pero no imposible muchos creerán que soy muy estúpida por dejar todos mis privilegios atrás y vivir por mi salario..

Trabajar con Jacob es muy agradable el es una gran persona, Jacob no sabe quien soy en realidad le dije lo mismo que ha "Edward", hable de el con ross y ella me dijo que si no me hablaba en menos de 1 semana era un idiota; y dicho y hecho no me hablo y en lugar de deprimirme mejor le puse más ganas al trabajo.. Pero eso no quitaba que cada noche soñara con el y eso me frustraba mucho.

- Bells ve a atender la mesa 9 por favor, Jessica se siete mal

- Si Seth

Por cierto soy mesera no es tan malo de hecho es genial a veces pero también estresante, Seth era el encargado por el momento por que jake estaba de viaje me encantaba trabajar con ellos, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la persona a la que estaba a punto de atender

- Bella que gusto, ven siéntate tengo que hablar contigo..

Y ese que, se veía tan guapo como la ultima vez desde que lo vi pero quien se creía para hablarme así

- Lo siento Edward estoy trabajando no es muy conveniente que la mesera se siente con el cliente

- Ahí bella, tu no entiendes.. cuando digo que te sientes es que te tienes que sentar.

_POV EDWARD _

Me estoy volviendo loco ha pasado un mes desde que conocí a Isabella, sueño con ella todas las noches jamás pensé sentirme otra vez, así que he luchado desde que salí de esa cafetería por no volver a entrar; estoy acostado en mi cama pensando en ella como de costumbre pero he decidido que ella no va a jugar así conmigo aunque ella no lo sepa, me prometí a mi mismo que nadie iba a volver a jugar conmigo y viene ella, esa chiquilla insignificante y juega con mi mente..

La quiero a ELLA a nadie más, he intentado acostarme con otras pero siempre aparece ella con esa dulce mirada y esos ojos chocolates tan hermosos y en ese momento no puedo seguir mas con esas "putas"; Me paro de mi cama decidido a buscarla, le daré todo lo que quiera; hasta sacarla de esa cafetería donde trabaja solo por estar con ella una sola noche no pido mas..

- Edward cariño ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a tomarme un café mamá, quiero estar solo un momento no me esperes no voy a llegar a cenar

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, le ofrecería un trato ella tenía que aceptar porque tenía que aceptar no le daría otra opción ella va a ser mía cueste lo que cueste

Entre a la cafetería decidido a tenerla, tome asiento en la mesa donde me senté por primera vez se me acerco una chica bonita pero yo la quería a ella a bella

- Busco a Isabella swan, quiero que me atienda ella.. Le dije dándole un billete de 100 dólares en la mano y con eso se fue

Mis sueños no le hacían justicia a bella, es tan hermosa..

- Bella que gusto, ven siéntate tengo que hablar contigo.. Le dije

- Lo siento Edward estoy trabajando no es muy conveniente que la mesera se siente con el cliente

No puedo creer lo que escuche todavía que la vengo a buscar se da el gusto de rechazarme pero no me voy a rendir yo se que le gusto y eso me da ventaja así que con toda amabilidad le dije

- Ahí bella, tu no entiendes.. cuando digo que te sientes es que te tienes que sentar. La agarre del brazo y la senté.

_POV BELLA_

Y este idiota que se cree

- Edward enserio estoy trabajando no quiero problemas con el gerente por a verme sentado

- Mira bella, dime qué si vas a salir conmigo y a qué horas sales y te dejo en paz por el momento..

Me dijo tan seductoramente que no me pude resistir y le dije

- Salgo a las 8

- A esa te recojo entonces, hasta pronto Isabella..

Y con eso se fue dejando un billete de 500 dólares en la mesa; Entiendo que no te importe el dinero pero ¡ha! fue como si hubiera pagado por el tiempo que estuve con el que ni siquiera fue mucho. Me enfermo eso fue como si fuera su puta y me pago por haber estado con el..

Se me fue el tiempo volando, ya eran las 8 estaba tan nerviosa que nada mas me falta aruñar las paredes, me quede afuera de la cafetería esperándolo una parte de mi deseaba que no viniera pero la otra se moría por saber que quiera, y ahí apareció el volvo..

- Hola hermosa

- Hola Edward, me dices de que quieres hablar conmigo por favor

- Ahí Isabella eres tan impaciente..

Sentí que no hablaba de mi impaciencia de hablar con el..

- Edward déjate de rodeos y ya dime

- Ven bella sube al auto para que hablemos, no quiero hacerlo aquí

- Esta bien

Y así nos subimos al volvo..

- Te llevare a mi departamento queda cerca lo prometo

Solo asentí con la cabeza, oh por dios a su departamento sabia en que iba a acabar no era tonta pero no me pude resistir mi boca no reaccionaba

- Ya llegamos, vamos sube

- Si gracias

Abrió su departamento, y a leguas se veía que era carísimo había una mesa a mitad de la sala.

- Siéntate, vamos a cenar

El no me preguntaba, solo me daba órdenes y yo como idiota le hacía caso

- Edward no tengo hambre de verdad, dime por favor que quieres hablar conmigo

- Ahí bella, bella, bella, está bien, mira Isabella tu me gustas mucho y yo a ti tampoco te soy indiferente lo sé; Quiero estar contigo pero no como novios ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero sexo ¿entiendes?

Me ofrece sexo y me quedo como mensa viéndolo

- No se qué decir Edward

- Solo piénsalo Isabella, yo estoy a punto de casarme pero quiero estar contigo primero

- Déjame ver si entendí Edward, tu quieres tener sexo conmigo antes de casarte pero una pregunta ¿Por qué?

- No lo se bella, tu me eres irresistible, solo quiero besarte o tocarte cada vez que nos vemos y eso que solo nos hemos visto 2 veces

- Déjame pensarlo por favor y si eso era todo lo que tenias que decir, fue agradable estar contigo y con permiso..

Solo quería salir de ahí corriendo, necesitaba pensar y estar cerca de el no me ayudaba mucho..

- A no tu no te vas, primero..

Se me fue acercando yo quería alejarme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba;

Me beso y fue un beso desesperado cargado de pasión; Se en que va acabar pero por dios este hombre es….

Sabía que ya no tenía voluntad a si que lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue dejarme llevar y besarle ya mañana pensaría en las consecuencias de mis actos.

Llegamos a la habitación y me desnudo lentamente

- No sabes Isabella cuanto he soñado esto..

- No hables Edward solo disfrutemos el momento, ya hablaremos mañana

Estaba como poseída besándolo y el con sus manos recorría todo mi cuerpo..

Y ahí comenzó la mejor noche de mi vida..

Me levante un poco desorientada estaba en una cama muy hermosa no me había dado cuenta, a noche no estaba muy consciente que digamos.. Edward estaba a mi lado durmiendo, estaba tan hermoso; empecé a tomar conciencia de lo que hice anoche y lo único que quiera era salir corriendo de aquí y eso es lo que iba a hacer, con mucho cuidado y silencio salí de ese departamento.. Fui una tonta el solo quería usarme, y yo le había entregado lo más valioso de mi.. mi virginidad llegue a mi departamento tan destruida que llame a ross y le pedí que viniera a verme

Tocaron a la puerta..

- Bells amor ¿estás ahí?

- Si ross pasa, está abierto

Estaba destrozada pero sabía que yo era la culpable a si que ross me escucho hasta que me quede dormida ella solo me acariciaba el cabello y no me dijo nada..

Sabía que cuando me despertara se me armaría en grande..

* * *

¿Reviews? ya se esta poniendo bueno eh.. y no saben lo que se viene encima jiji, y tranquila gavm a edward lo bajaran de su nube y va a sufrir y gracias por dejar tu opinión eh.. muchas gracias por sus reviews y por los favorites y los follows.. Gracias por leerme.. Xoxo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

Espero que les guste el capitulo..

AQUEL QUE JUEGA CON FUEGO... DICEN QUE SE QUEMA.

* * *

Escalando un edifico de aire..

_POV BELLA_

- ¡Isabella levántate!

Entendía porque ross quería que me levantara, ella quería hablar de lo de anoche.. La verdad no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, terminaríamos peleando lo sabia

- Ross hablamos al rato por favor déjame descansar por favor

- No Isabella tú te paras ahora mismo

No no no no me iba a levantar

- ¡Maldición! Isabella o levantas o te levanto

Ok que ross me levantara cuando me llama por mi nombre completo es una malísima idea

- Gracias al cielo que te levantaste, ahora si vamos a hablar ya que estas más calmada porque anoche contrabajo te entendía; déjame explicarte lo que te entendí anoche.. ¿Te acostaste con el tipo que te hablo en la cafetería en la cual trabajas?

Solo asentí

- Mmm, dime algo Isabella ¿Se cuidaron?

Me quede callada, se que va a enfadarse

- Dime bells, no me voy a enojar solo quiero saber para poder ayudarte bella yo te amo porque eres mi hermana y te apoyare aunque hayas hecho esta estupidez

- No ross, no nos cuidamos siento haber sido tan estúpida- Comencé a llorar

- Tranquila bells ahorita vamos a la farmacia para comprarte la pastilla

Siempre estuve en contra con esas pastillas y aunque esta vez se tratara de mi no lo iba a permitir porque yo no tenía la decisión de quitarle a esa criaturita el derecho a nacer

- No ross no quiero esas pastillas, si es que estoy embarazada pues ya ni modo tendré que afrontar mis consecuencias

- Esta bien bells, de todas maneras no lo creo porque fue tu primera vez.. Isabella no es que, no me gusten tus decisiones pero ¿Cómo diablos te acostaste con alguien que apenas conoces?

- No lo se ross, con el ¡NO SE!

- Ahí bells ya ni con james, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Isabella?

- Nada ross mi vida tiene que seguir el fue un error y nada más que un error que no se va a repetir

- Esta bien bells, sabes iré a comprar alcohol y chucherías ya que fue tu primera vez ahí que festejar aunque haya sido un error de todas maneras espero y lo hayas disfrutado ¡eh!

Y con eso se fue.. Ross puede enfadarse pero siempre va a sacar su lado sarcástico y bromista, pensé que me mataría pero ella sabe que fue un error pero la verdad es que fue un error bastante placentero…

_POV EDWARD_

- ¿Isabella?

Despierto medio desorientado porque bella no está; Ayer tuve la mejor noche de sexo en mi vida y digo toda la noche porque fue toda la noche, Isabella es wau esa niña es sorprendente en la cama; La verdad me hubiera encantado despertar con ella y seguir.. Pero gracias al cielo me ahorro tener que explicarle que a si como llego a si se tenía que ir…

Todo el trayecto a mi casa estuve distraído por Isabella, no podía y no puedo dejar de pensar en su voz, en su cuerpo, en sus carias, en sus besos, en todo de ella, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que hora era hasta que..

- Edward ¿Eres tú?

- Si papá soy yo

- ¿Por que llegas a estas horas? Es mi casa y vas a respetar las reglas, Ed te amo hijo pero ni tu mamá ni yo te educamos así, hijo quiero que sepas que siempre tu y tus hermanos van hacer lo más importante para mí pero no me gustaría perder la amistad de Eleazar y Carmen, los denali son una de las familias que mas apreciamos tu madre y yo..

- Si papá, solo me quede en mi departamento porque bebí mucho y no quise llegar así a la casa porque mamá se enojaría

- Está bien hijo confió en ti.

Si eso me pasa por llegar a mi casa a las 5 de la mañana, amo mucho a mi padre y lo respeto porque es una buena persona pero no estoy para sermones ahorita; Lo que debo hacer ahorita es darme un baño pero el olor de Isabella quedo imprecando en mi y la verdad no quiero quitarme huele a fresas tan deliciosamente..

* * *

Desesperado es poco con lo que me siento ha pasado apenas 1 semana y la quiero volver a ver, a sentirla, a besarla, DIOS es tan desesperante no poder verla, la iré a buscar ahorita mismo el pequeño problema es que estoy en una junta con mi papá y no encuentro la excusa o mejor dicho la manera de salir de aquí.

- Si es todo lo que teníamos que hablar pido que se retiren.

GRACIAS PAPÁ, salgo corriendo a todo prisa para ir por ella; Por Isabella, por mi bella ósea no mía pero..

Estúpido estacionamiento porque no encuentro ninguno, encuentro uno y bajo a toda prisa a buscarla..

Veo que esta platicando con un chico rubio ¿Qué hace con él? ¿Por qué lo abraza? ¿Por qué se ve tan feliz con él?, ¡Me estoy volviendo loco de los celos! y no voy a permitir porque ella es mía bueno no prácticamente pero ¡MALDICIÓN la quiero para mi!

- ¡Tú! deja de abrazarla- Y le solté un puñetazo que lo tira al suelo

- Imbécil ¿Tú quien eres?, ¿Isabella lo conoces?- Y antes que respondiera bella, el me respondió el golpe…

* * *

¿Quien creen que es el chico rubio? ¿James o Jasper? Espero y les haya gustado. Gracias a todas por sus RR, por sus opiniones, gracias maleja twihard, wen liss, glee, guest, gavm, al igual alas lectoras fantasmas jiji bueno chicas gracias por todo y siento el retraso.., hasta el proximo capitulo por lo pronto.. Xoxo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

Los celos son una pequeña acción muy importante

* * *

¿CELOS?

_POV BELLA_

Veo a un rubio llamando mi atención desde afuera de la cafetería ¿JASPER? OHH

- ¿Jazz?

- Hola bells

- Ohh estás aquí- Exclame emocionada

- Claro, quería ver a mi pequeña trabajando

Casi estaba en las lágrimas ¿Y quién no? No lo había visto desde hace tiempo

- ¿Y qué bella no me vas a abrazar?

Literalmente volé a sus brazos, estar en los brazos de jazz era de esos momentos inolvidables que jamás quieres que termine.

- ¡Tú! deja de abrazarla- Y alguien le soltó un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo

- Imbécil ¿Tú quien eres?, ¿Isabella lo conoces?- Me dijo enojado

Jazz no era de las personas violentas pero sabía que esto no se iba a quedar así, se levanto y le devolvió el golpe.

- ¿Edward?

¿Y a este idiota que le pasa? ¿Por qué golpea a mi hermano?

Me interpuse entre los dos antes que pasara a mayores

- Isabella por favor antes que pierda los estribos "mas" dime por favor quien es el

- Tu ¿Porque le preguntas? Ella no te tiene que dar explicaciones de nada- Edward estaba que echaba humo

- Isabella..- Dijo jazz enojado

- Jazz me esperas adentro de la cafetería te juro que te lo voy a explicar todo ¡Por favor!

- Ok Isabella solo porque tú me lo pides- Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue

Le puse mi mejor cara de póker a Edward

- Me puedes explicar que haces aquí y porque vienes con esos lindos modales

- Mmm em pues quería invitarte a salir, pero veo que estas ocupada con tu ¡NUEVO NOVIECITO! AHORA EXPLICAME TÚ ¿QUÉ HACES CON EL? SI ESTAS CONMIGO - Me dijo eso ultimo gritando

- Edward puedes dejar de gritarme por favor, no tengo quedarte explicaciones pero te las voy a dar, en primera YO NO SALGO CONTIGO, en segunda yo salgo con quien se me pegue la regalada gana y en tercera déjame en paz

No estaba dispuesta a dejarme gritar en donde trabajo y en frente de mi hermano..

- Así que si es todo lo que venias a decirme, PUES NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO NI ALA ESQUINA ¿ENTIENDES?

Le dije eso yéndome enojada

- No bella discúlpame por favor, soy un estúpido simplemente quiero salir contigo ándale por favor- Dijo suplicando poniéndome cara de perro a medio morir

¡Oh por dios!

- Anda bella solo dame esta cita por favor

¿CITA?

- Edward este no es momento pero..- AHHH esa cara

- Está bien pásame a buscar después del trabajo y hablaremos, salgo a las 8 de la noche

- Gracias bella de verdad no te vas a arrepentir nos vemos después..- Dio media vuelta y se fue

- Eso espero- Dije susurrando

¡CARAJO! Y ahora como le explico a jasper quien es el.

Entre ala cafetería pidiéndole o mejor dicho rogándole a dios que jazz no me digiera nada, llegue a donde el estaba sentado

- Ya hable con Seth así que te sientas y me explicas quien es el

¡COÑO! ¿Y ahora qué hago? No le puedo decir; Ah sí es el Edward es un amigo con el cual me acosté, es casado y quiere salir conmigo

- Es un amigo..

- Isabella si no te conociera diría que era tu novio parecía que te estaba haciendo una escena de celos.. De todas maneras eres mi hermana pero no te voy a obligar a que me digas quien es el verdaderamente solo cuídate bella, eres muy importante para mi así que si quieres hablar ya sabes que yo no te voy a juzgar- Me dijo tan tranquilamente

- Lo se jazz y gracias- Me levante y lo abrase

- ¡Jaaaa! Bella hoy no te salvas de una salida con ross y conmigo hoy en la noche, no me puedes fallar eh

- Está bien jazz pero me pueden pasar a buscar a mi departamento alas 11 por fis es que todavía tengo tarea que hacer- Dije nerviosamente

- Bella, bella, bella nunca podrás mentir; Te quiero pequeña nos vemos al rato

¿WTF? Equis al rato lidiare con jazz ahora esperar a queden las 8 para ver a Edward..

Es que no lo puedo evitar el es tan ahhh..

**_ALAS 7:50_**

- Bella mandaron un coche por ti- Dijo Seth

* * *

Obvio ya saben quien mando el coche jiji; Esa noche habrá muchas sorpresas y una propuesta que cambiara la vida de Isabella; Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, GRACIAS POR SUS RR CHICAS, SIENTO EL RETRASO DE VERDAD LO SIENTO. FELIZ AÑO por cierto..

SI no es mucho pedir espero que lean mi nueva historia ( Un secreto a voces) aquí les dejo el summary

_**- Isabella ¡POR FAVOR!- Vi en sus ojos tanto arrepentimiento - No Cullen, no ahora te lo pido-Dije susurrando antes de salir corriendo. Todos se preguntaran porque el chico mas guapo, cotizado, etc.. De la escuela me habla, tan simple como que yo se "su secreto" el pequeño problema es que YO SOY SU SECRETO... La vida da muchas vueltas como para enojarte por marearte.**_

Por cierto les amo ehh y gracias por leerme, hasta el siguiente capitulo.. XOXO


End file.
